lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Temple
' The Black Temple' is a vast fortress located in Asia inside the Empire of Outland. The Black Temple was constructed in ancient days by the Ind Empire who used it as a massive Temple for worship, but this is no longer the case and it is a fortress that many point to as untakeable. The Black Temple alongside being a mighty fortress is also the center of the goverment of Outland and the major population center for the Satyr that live in Outland. The Black Temple was the original landing spot for the Satyrs following there retreat from their defeat by the High Elves, and was originally the site of a port of Ind of which was wiped out by the Satyrs upon there discovery. The Black Temple expanded massively following this, and while the original construction was done through the gathering of Indish slaves once it had been completed the slaves were ejected from the city forced to live in slave camps on the other islands of the growing Empire of Outland and the Black Temple became the home of only the Satyr and small groups of the Fallen Draenei. History Early History The Black Temple was the original landing spot for the Satyrs following there retreat from their defeat by the High Elves, and was originally the site of a port of Ind of which was wiped out by the Satyrs upon there discovery. Growth The Black Temple expanded massively following this, and while the original construction was done through the gathering of Indish slaves once it had been completed the slaves were ejected from the city forced to live in slave camps on the other islands of the growing Empire of Outland and the Black Temple became the home of only the Satyr and small groups of the Fallen Draenei. Demographics Noteable People Illidan Stormrage See Also : Illidan Stormrage Illidan Stormrage is the self-proclaimed Lord of Outland, ruling from the Black Temple. He was born aSindar elf, and as stated by Maiev Shadowsong, became "neither demon nor Sindar elf, but something more". He is the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage and is deeply in love withTyrande Whisperwind. Once an unusually gifted sorcerer, the extent of his powers became difficult to classify due to his powers increasing in large bursts as a demon hunter and having absorbed the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. Illidan Stormrage now rules of the Satyr Empire of Outland in Asia. Illidan Stormrage lived his early life amongst the Sindar but this was not for him and he begin to become obsessed with Magi which would lead to his exile from the Sindar people. He would come to stay for a time in Athel Loren where his guidence would lead to the creation of the Sunwell which unknown to those who he has gaurding it is a vessel of unimagineable power which he is constantly seeking to gain access to again. Following his banishment from Athel Loren he would drift the world for a time, until he came upon the ancient Elven Port of Tail Vena of which he would come to live within. The Elves here would come to worship him as a god, and this adortion would slowly mould them into a new and different race called the Satyr after they undertook a massive ritual which forever changed them. When they changed into the Satyr the High Elves would invade them and just as they were about to fall Illidan Stormrage led the retreat to the fleet where they fled east to the lands of Ind. Inside Ind they would land on the region of Outland where they would found the port of Satryrnn of which for a time would be their capital but soon after they begin growing steadily they discovered the vast temple of Kalibor. They would lead a masscre against the humans here and over many years turn the temple into a vast fortress city called the Black Temple . Category:Capital Category:Capital of Outland Category:Fortress of Outland Category:City